vimfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Paluh
Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Vim tips wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you want to get involved, check out Project:Policy and if you like, join the mailing list. Enjoy! ---- Hi there! Just thought I'd drop by to say "welcome" and that we're glad to see another contributing member! You may want to create your own User page to give us a bit of an introduction, or keep track of some of your own projects you're planning on working on. You'll notice that I added a "Comments" section in your new tip...this is something we have put in place to encourage contributions, even when someone is afraid to edit the tip itself, so please leave it there. Of course, after you have addressed my particular concern, you can feel free to delete the comment itself. Anyway, great to see you, and have fun on the wiki! --Fritzophrenic 16:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi! Thanks a lot for your "welcome" message. It's very nice to see some answare for own tip ;-). It encourage me a lot and I going to put some more tips and to write some bigger explanation for my last script. I've got some question: is it ok if I put some tips which would be system/application specyfic? I mean tips which would only work under GNU/Linux or which would use external applications (like elinks for example)? Can I put some tips which are written in python (so will work only with vim compiled with +python) or it's prefered to insert only vim scripts tipss? Thanks again --Paluh ---- Hi Pahluh, welcome to the Vim wiki. It's OK to use OS-specific tips, but remember that most tips can be made to work on (for example) Windows with little effort, lynx for example runs on Windows. Also remember that this is a WIKI, meaning that other people can expand your original Unix tip to include Windows-specific notes. You should also use "Unix" rather than "GNU/Linux", most (if not all) "GNU/Linux" tips also work on BSD, Solaris, etc (and often even on OSX) with no modification. Reserve GNU/Linux for tips that work on GNU/Linux only, for example tips that need gpm or alsa. Using python or perl is fine, many tips in fact already do. You can sign your comments with four tildes: ~~~~, I saw you manually put a link, but this doesn't display the time. Another convention we have on this wiki is to separate comments/messages with a horizontal line, which can be inserted with four dashed ----. -- Carpetsmoker (Talk) 20:25, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Paluh, and welcome. As you can see, there are already many OS specific tips, and even tips related to the integration of vim with external programs in the Category:Integration. Do not hesitate to add yours. --Luc Hermitte 03:10, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Hallo! Thanks a lot for your answers guys. According to your advices I'm going to write some more (I hope interesting) tips. Best regards, Paluh 14:15, 19 April 2008 (UTC)